


Проиграла, проиграл

by WTF Tennant and Sheen 2021 (fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020)



Category: The Escape Artist
Genre: Coda, Drama, Gen, Unrequited Love, WTF Tennant and Sheen 2021, do not copy to another site, envy - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27952919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Tennant%20and%20Sheen%202021
Summary: Они оба проиграли.
Relationships: Maggie Gardner & Will Burton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Тексты низкого рейтинга 2021





	Проиграла, проиграл

**Author's Note:**

> Кода к мини-сериалу в целом.

Мэгги ненавидит Уилла до дрожи в коленях. Иногда ей хочется расцарапать ему лицо, сломать нос, стереть с лица улыбку победителя.

Дело даже не в том, что ей надоело быть на вторых ролях, не в «стеклянном потолке», будь он неладен, и не в том, что многие клиенты-мужчины не воспринимают женщину-адвоката всерьёз.

Просто из них двоих объективно лучший — он.

А ещё Уилл привлекает Мэгги в романтическом плане. Он умеет быть галантным, умеет очаровывать. Но и здесь Мэгги не светит. Возможно, он готов защищать серийного убийцу, однако на измену не пойдёт. Потому что любит свою жену.

Фойл убивает Кейт. Мэгги берётся его представлять. Это месть, что окружающие прекрасно понимают. И не делают ничего, чтобы ей помешать.

Отлично. Она обыграет Уилла на его поле. И плевать, что Фойл психически нестабилен, мнителен и обидчив до крайности. Он поможет ей наконец-то стать первой.

…Уилла обвиняют в преднамеренном убийстве. Мэгги не сомневается: он виновен и вот-вот выйдет сухим из воды. То, что он, прикончив Фойла, фактически спас ей жизнь, ведь Фойл после суда начал её преследовать, — последняя капля. Мэгги часами изучает отчёты экспертов и показания свидетелей в поисках улик, которые отправят Уилла в тюрьму.

Она опаздывает. Присяжные уже удалились, чтобы обсудить вердикт. Уилл знает, на чём прокололся и за что зацепилась Мэгги. Знает и то, что она не сможет повлиять на решение суда.

Торжествующим его не назовёшь. Ему известно: Мэгги всего лишь осталась второй. Он потерял любимую женщину, карьеру и возможность спокойно спать по ночам.

Уилл уходит молча, шагает тяжело, словно он в цепях. Глядя ему вслед, Мэгги не чувствует себя победительницей.


End file.
